


Gravitational Acceleration Vectors

by fiordilatte



Series: Then Suddenly, Cockpit Sex [2]
Category: Aldnoah.Zero (Anime)
Genre: 1st Cour AU, Blow Jobs, Cockpit Sex Round 2 - Sky Carrier, Improbable Piloting Skills, In-Flight Entertainment, M/M, Smut vs Physics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 15:01:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3451442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiordilatte/pseuds/fiordilatte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Inaho goes down on Slaine, instead of shooting him down.  (Poor Slaine just wants to get through their first flight lesson without dying in the process.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gravitational Acceleration Vectors

**Author's Note:**

> For all those times when you’re like, “Hey I’m gonna write smut... better look up aerial combat maneuvers first!” I did my homework, sorta. Someone probably should have stopped me.

“And this is the main control board, where you’ll see the flight instruments. I like to keep the holo display on this side, but you can move it around if you prefer.” Slaine tapped the dashboard to call up the holographic interface, then cycled through each icon. “Gas, fuel mixture, tachometer, airspeed gauge, and attitude indicators for pitch and bank angles. These are what we’ll be referencing for today, so please try to memorize them.”

“Understood,” said Inaho, who was sitting adjacent to him. “Other than the Versian units of measurement, the general layout of the Sky Carrier is similar to what I’m used to. I’ve never piloted an aircraft before, though.”

Slaine smiled softly. It was pleasant to teach Inaho - the younger boy was a very quick learner and paid him his full attention. He hadn’t had to repeat himself once.

It reminded him a little of how Princess Asseylum used to cling to his words about Earth, and it was certainly a much appreciated change from his life of servitude on Vers. Slaine was excited to be able to share his knowledge with someone who actually wanted to listen. The lessons served a dual purpose: Slaine was getting the United Forces acquainted with Martian technology, and Inaho was gauging the sort of tactical advantages that having an experienced Vers pilot on their side would give them.

So they’d disabled all of the Sky Carrier’s built-in Martian tracking devices, claimed it as UFE property, and installed a temporary passenger seat in the cockpit. Slaine and Inaho then proceeded to schedule flight lessons in their time off duty. It was a bit of a tight fit inside the aircraft, but Inaho didn’t seem to mind, and Slaine enjoyed the company - although the proximity and occasional knee-bump made him feel a little self-conscious at times.

He tilted his head to face the other boy, who was silently absorbing the information. They had just been gently cruising through the afternoon sky, as Slaine picked out landmarks and explained the various primary instruments of the aircraft's control system. “Are you ready to go through some of the maneuvers now?”

Inaho nodded. “Yes, I memorized the list that you gave me. It would be helpful to see how we can use them in battle, then we can think of potential strategies and formations when we sync the Sleipnir. I’m ready when you are.”

“Roger that.” It was time to show Inaho what he was really made of. Slaine knew that he was awkward and tended to speak too formally, but he was much more confident in his actions when he was piloting the Sky Carrier. “I’ll do a Lazy Eight to start, which is two symmetrical 180-degree turns in opposite directions. It isn’t quite as lazy as it sounds, though! It’s not meant for combat, but it’ll help us stay oriented and get used to the feel of the ascending and descending turns, which will become more intense when we get to the more difficult maneuvers. We’ll enter at a slow speed, then max pitch up at the checkpoint that we picked earlier,” he instructed.

He was all too aware of Inaho’s unblinking gaze, but Slaine didn’t let himself dwell on it.

A light tap on his shoulder. “Bat. I have a question.”

“Go ahead,” he said, though still puzzled by the nickname that the other boy had decided to give him. “I’ll do my best to answer.”

“Do you know where my tie went?”

He paled, felt his throat constrict. He knew precisely where it was, as a matter of fact. The tie was under his pillow, kept as a bright reminder of the boy who had taken him in from Vers without any judgment or spite. Slaine acknowledged that it was strange, but he often latched on to memories of those small kindnesses, because they were the only ones he had.

There was no military advantage to be gained with having a crush on a fellow pilot, however. If he owned up, Inaho would probably ask why he had taken it in the first place, and then what would he say? So he would just keep his mouth shut. Love confessions were out of the question - Slaine was a soldier first and foremost, and he would be until the war was over.

“Can this wait until after the lesson?” he asked, trying to be nonchalant. “It doesn’t really have anything to do with flying.” Slaine began a smooth climbing turn into the forty-five degree reference point, and made a careful increase in bank angle.

“My uniform isn’t complete without it, and I don’t have another one. Yuki-nee said I looked sloppy, too.”

Slaine tried not to sigh. “Well, I don’t recall anything about your tie, all right?”

“You’re very bad at lying.”

“Ugh!” He glanced outside, checking above and behind the aircraft to make sure that the flight path was still clear. “Wh-Why is it so important, anyway? You don't exactly need it right now.”

Inaho pressed on. “You know something, Bat. There’s a price for everything, so tell me what you want, and we'll make a trade.”

Cutting deals with Inaho was the worst.

“Umm. I’ll tell you if…” Slaine gazed out at the calm blue sky, searching for inspiration. He reached the ninety-degree point, then began to roll out while decreasing pitch attitude and lowering the nose of the aircraft. The pilot completed the first turn, and brought the Sky Carrier back to its starting altitude and airspeed.

“If?” the younger boy prompted, not even remotely impressed by the flawless turn.

Slaine pursed his lips as he began the second half of the maneuver, and racked his brain for a way to dissuade his student. Then, almost smugly, if only he were capable of such a tone: “If you give me a blowjob.” He was positive that Inaho would never do something like that. It was impossible. A ridiculous request.

At long last, Slaine Troyard had beaten Kaizuka Inaho. Now they could continue their lesson in peace. He’d slip the tie in with Inaho’s things later, or… or something, and that would be the end of that. Crisis averted. Heart palpitations were no longer necessary.

Inaho’s response was immediate. “Okay.”

Slaine sputtered, and almost set the Sky Carrier off balance as he accidentally over-tilted the ailerons. Too much roll! “ _What?_ ”

The brunet shrugged, and surreptitiously brushed his knee against Slaine’s, as if to mock him. “It’s a fair deal. It might take me a while to find one of those, but - ”

“Orange, do you even know what a - what a blowjob is?” He corrected the bank angle and brought the aircraft to a smooth cruise.

Inaho pulled out his smartphone and typed rapidly into a search engine. The brunet scrolled through a few pages, then turned the screen so Slaine could see. “Like this?”

He died a little on the inside when he saw the pictures. Slaine would never understand how Inaho could be so deadpan about things like that. “Yes,” he said resignedly, shoulders slumping as he set the Sky Carrier up for the next maneuver. “Like that.”

The Sleipnir pilot appeared to be in deep thought. “That’s fine, then. It’s not what I was expecting, but there shouldn’t be any problems. I’ll do it now.”

Slaine was upset that his plan had backfired so completely. Sex was simply not meant to be weaponized. Not by him. Especially not 20,000 feet above ground level.

“I was kidding,” he said meekly. Heat flooded through his veins, and his uniform felt much warmer than it had a few minutes ago. “I didn't mean it.”

“You made the deal terms, Slaine.”

He blushed furiously while performing his ninety-degree clearing turns.

The next thing Slaine knew, his pants were on the floor of the aircraft and Inaho was carefully reaching into his underwear, as though it were an everyday sort of situation.

“Inaho, this is dangerous! Get back in your seat!” he exclaimed, in as authoritative a way as someone with no pants on could possibly achieve.

“I’m fine right here,” the other boy responded calmly.

“I’m serious!” Slaine shouted, but he was frozen in place. “I can’t guarantee your safety if you do that.” Kaizuka’s sister was going to kill him, if they didn’t die here first. He was no stranger to fighting for his life, but this was absolutely harrowing.

“I trust you,” said Inaho, undeterred. “You’re an excellent pilot.”

Slaine was starting to feel very regretful. Everything had been compromised. “If you don’t stop, I’ll just take us back to the ship.”

“I’m paying close attention, Bat. I can multitask. Finish the rest of the maneuvers. This is important work, after all.”

“I don’t want this,” the air pilot stammered, but he could only groan in dismay as his cock stiffened and betrayed him. Why was he so weak?

“Teeth or no teeth?” said Inaho, a bored tone in his voice.

“I don’t know,” Slaine muttered, keeping his eye on the pitch attitude. “I’ve never done this before.” He was fairly certain that they were doing something wrong, in any case. They hadn’t even kissed.

The younger boy ran an inquisitive hand across his cock and Slaine twitched in spite of himself.

“Kaizuka Inaho!” he said tersely, a warning edge to his voice. He was going to lose his mind.

“Answer my question,” Inaho returned coolly, fingers wrapped around the base of his shaft. The brunet’s free hand trailed up Slaine’s inner thigh, in light, teasing strokes that had him shivering.

He felt Inaho’s warm breath tingling over the sensitive skin, and there was a growing need as every single part of him throbbed with arousal. He clutched the centre stick desperately and fought to attain constant bank and increasing pitch attitude during the vertical half loop.

Droplets of precum spilled from the tip of his cock, and somewhere deep down he knew he’d already lost. “T-Teeth, then,” he mumbled dejectedly.

A 180-degree roll, followed by level flight in the opposite direction. The blond inhaled and tried to let himself relax a little. He could overcome this, if he tried.

Inaho spoke up. “Nice Immelmann. You really are good.”

“Oh, thank you,” said Slaine, genuinely flattered and pleased with how rapidly Inaho had caught on. “Now please stop! It’s not too late to change your mind.”

“Sorry, I can’t do that.” Inaho didn’t sound sorry at all. “So with this, you can reposition at a higher altitude, with no lateral displacement. It could leave you wide open if the enemy counters, but if we’re synchronized, I could cover you, and we would end at a higher angle of attack.”

“That’s correct,” he responded, shifting uncomfortably as the other boy continued to fondle him. “As you know, the Sky Carrier isn’t heavily armed - ahh! - so I mostly use defensive maneuvers. I specialize in reconnaissance.”

“Do Pugachev’s Cobra next. You can, right? You've done it before.”

“Oh god,” he mumbled, taking a second to glance down between his legs. “That one is really difficult. It could get rough, and if I make any mistakes we might go into temporary G-LOC.” That was a worst-case scenario, but Slaine didn’t want to risk his passenger’s safety... though the situation was Inaho’s fault.

“I’m aware,” said the brunet. The barest hint of a smile, as he stroked Slaine with his nimble fingers. “But you won’t make mistakes.”

Slaine almost wanted to cry. There really was no stopping, was there? He couldn’t talk his way out of anything. “At least hold on to something, Orange. I'm not sure what your g-force tolerance is.”

“G-force is actually a measurement of acceleration,” Inaho remarked, bringing his lips ever closer to the tip of Slaine’s dripping cock.

“I know that!” he grumbled. “That wasn’t my point!”

Then Inaho’s mouth was on him, and he couldn’t think at all.

It had never occurred to him that Kaizuka might be really, really good at this. It wasn’t fair. Inaho licked him slowly, rolling his tongue against the sensitive head in circular motions.

“Moderate entry airspeed,” he gasped out, reciting the steps of the next maneuver. It was a very demanding routine, but Slaine had practiced enough to complete it with relative ease. Even when faced with his greatest adversity yet. “We'll keep constant altitude at, er, 24,000 feet AGL, then bring the nose to a vertical position using thrust vectoring - hey!”

Inaho, true to form, had followed every word closely, and had managed to mimic Slaine’s flight pattern. With his mouth. He felt Inaho’s hot tongue swirl along the length of his swollen shaft, in perfect textbook timing and angles; saliva intermixed with precum and coated his skin with a wet sheen. The moist lips slid up and down effortlessly, applying a heady amount of pressure as Inaho sucked him.

His knuckles were white and his jaw was clenched in a commendable, though fruitless, attempt not to cry out. “Inaho, I can’t believe you!” He meant to sound reproachful, but it came out in a lusty moan. Damn it.

He jerked the centre stick back, in order to bring the plane vertical and achieve a high angle of attack at 100 degrees. The resulting loss in airspeed and maneuverability made it difficult to justify using this routine in real combat, but he supposed that Inaho wanted to see how good his pitch control was.

Teeth razed lightly over his cock, and Slaine whimpered quietly as his body succumbed entirely to Inaho’s advances. Without quite realizing what he was doing, he shoved a hand through Inaho’s dark hair and pushed the younger boy’s head further down, begging him to please _please_ take it all in.

“I’m gonna…” he started, face contorting in pleasure, thighs trembling as the g-force hit them hard.

He climaxed startlingly fast, a rush of cum spurting into Inaho’s mouth with no regard whatsoever for his embarrassment.

“I’m so sorry!” he all but wailed, as he brought the plane back to its normal flight attitude.

The other boy swallowed, like it was no big deal, and Slaine couldn’t have turned any redder.

As he sank into his seat, trying to clear the fog from his brain so he could select the best landing angles, he felt Inaho grab him by the sweat-soaked collar and whisper in his ear:

“You can keep the tie, Slaine. I just wanted to know what you thought it was worth.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Flight Instructor Slaine confirmed for best pilot, and Spontaneously Slutty Inaho is fun fun fun. Sorry this turned into Flight Class 101, I got really excited haha (I had 40+ tabs of _actual research_ going, then I was like oh riiight, smut). I am a terrible person. Fun fact, Slaine is totally skilled enough to not need thrust vectoring, but Sky Carriers are really weird and seem to have amazing engines and UI despite their lack of armour and weaponry!  
>  ALSO: Big thank you to [sareneia ](http://unnaturalsolace.tumblr.com/) for being chill enough to send me ~~porn~~ doujins, no one’s ever done that for me :’) If I have time I’ll try to write a round 2.5 for when they land, which would be partly based on the dj and appropriately trashy.  
>  Have a great day! Tharsis round will be deadly serious, I promise.


End file.
